Fantastic Collision of Worlds (Aborted version)
by BrawlerGamma
Summary: After waking up in Equestria for reasons unknown, Reimu, Marisa, and Sanae must cooperate with the ponies of Ponyville and protect them from Gensokyo's youkai population that has also found its way into the colorful cartoon world.
1. Visitors from Fantasy

Chapter 1

Visitors from Fantasy

_Ugh, my head._ The young girl thought as she began to regain consciousness. _What happened? Last thing I remember was—Urk!_ She struggled to regain her senses after what had happened… . What exactly _had_ happened?

She finally had enough sense about her to open her eyes, and what they saw, she did not expect. Before her was a bright world of many vibrant shades of all different colors. The girl began to look around in amazement. "It's so beautiful," she muttered to herself, still a bit disoriented from whatever had taken place just before. She tried to stand, pushing herself off the ground with her two front hooves. _Wait a minute… hooves?_ "What happened to my hands?" she asked herself aloud.

She began to inspect her body. She still had her red and white dress with detached sleeves and her red bow, but her body had been changed. She was no longer human. The girl had been transformed into an equine form, with a white coat and black mane and tail. "What the hell's going on!" she said to herself. She figured it was no use trying to find out what happened just standing around in the middle of a field, so she began to inspect the area.

Nearby she found another unconscious pony; this one had a black coat and blonde mane and tail. She was wearing a black and white dress and hat. A rather large hat. "Marisa?" the girl asked. She began to nudge her with her right foreleg. "Marisa, is that you?" she continued trying to wake the girl. Eventually she came to.

"Ack! What's going on?" She caught sight of the filly that had woken her. She was still a bit disoriented as she was looking up at the other.

"Are you okay?" inquired the girl in red.

"I must have a concussion, 'cause I could swear this little horse was talking," she remarked in her delirium.

"Marisa, it's me, I think we've been transported somewhere and our bodies have transformed."

"REIMU!" she had finally snapped back into reality, or what was left of it "What the hell happened to you? You look like some kinda candy-colored pony!"

"I said _we've_ been transformed; you look like this too."

"OI! REIMU, MARISA, IS THAT YOU!" the voice came from above. A winged pony descended upon the two. She was wearing a blue and white outfit similar to Reimu's. The pony herself had a light gray coat and green mane and tail. She had a frog-shaped hairclip in her mane and a snake-shaped piece coiled around her tail. "So you two wound up here too. I think everyone who was at that flower view ended up here, although that's just a guess; you two are the first I've seen."

"Flower view?" asked Reimu. She attempted to recall the events before she had passed out. "Oh yeah! We were having a flower view at the shrine before this happened. But how did we end up here? And more importantly; where _is_ 'here'?"

The gray and green pony then replied, "I only just woke up myself; it only took me a few minutes to find the two of you from the sky." Marisa began to attempt to stand at this point. During the attempt, her hat fell off and dropped to the ground. The other two gasped.

"Marisa, you have a horn on your head." Reimu felt like she was stating the obvious, however this was news to Marisa.

"Eh? Whatta ya know, I do." Then, without much thought, she used her horn's magic to lift the hat back onto her head.

"How did you do that?" inquired the gray and green pony. She then revised, "How did you know you _could_ do that?"

"I figured it out earlier." It was an obvious lie; Reimu had just woken her moments ago. "So, what we gonna do? Just stand around here all day? Sanae, did ya see anything when you were flying around, like a village or somethin'?"

"I did. There's a small town not far that way," she pointed one hoof in the direction of the town. You could barely see the buildings from that distance, but they were there, and they were definitely buildings. "They don't look like Japanese buildings though; they look to be more western style architecture."

"Western?" inquired Reimu.

"Oh right…. You know how the Scarlet Devil Mansion, other than being much larger than the buildings in the human village, has a different overall style? These buildings are similar to that, not exactly the same, though. I think the mansion has more European-style architecture where these are more American-style."

"So we're not in a Japanese world. Reimu pondered. "These bright colors… they don't seem very real at all; we must be some kind of fantasy world."

Sanae replied, "To the real world, Gensokyo is just a fantasy world." Reimu acknowledged the statement. She then began looking around frantically.

"Crap, where did I leave my gohei? Did it even follow me here?"

Marisa replied, "My broom followed me here, but I don't know how I can ride it like this." She gestured toward her bamboo-shafted broom that she always seemed to have with her.

"I've got my gohei," Sanae said as she reached her head around to her back. She pulled a small wooden stick with some rectangular paper on one end from her dress, promptly replacing it after a few seconds.

"I'll go back to where I woke up and get it; you two can start heading for that village and I'll catch up in a second." She began backtracking to where she was when she woke. Marisa and Sanae headed towards the town. Reimu arrived at the spot where she had woken up and sure enough, a long, thin staff with two strands of zigzagged paper on one end was there. She picked it up and attempted to string it through the back of her dress. After a bit of struggle, she finally got it to stick.

Before heading back to the others, she took a second to get a better look around. She noticed a dark, foreboding forest in the opposite direction of the town. She didn't think much of it at the time. She trotted along and headed back to catch up with the others.

"I don't know why, but something feels great about flying with wings. It's a bit more work than with magic, but it just feels so good; the air under my wings." Sanae was saying when Reimu caught up with the two other girls.

She then noticed a purple coated unicorn with indigo mane and tail that had a stripe of purple and pink through them. She was carrying saddlebags that looked somewhat weighted down by their contents. Sanae didn't recognize her in the slightest; Reimu and Marisa looked somewhat familiar in their equine forms, but she wasn't from Gensokyo. "Oi!" she called out to the unicorn and began to fly over to her. "Hello, my name's Sanae Kochiya, my friends and I aren't sure where we are and were wondering if you could help us." The purple unicorn looked surprised at first, but then calmly and respectfully replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle and the town over there is Ponyville. If you're lost and need a place to stay, I'm sure somepony would let you stay with them for a while." Sanae was grateful for the response, but it was missing something.

"You said the name of the town was Ponyville? Uhh, this may sound strange, but could you tell us what world we're in? We just woke up not far from here and have no idea where we are. Our bodies aren't even their usual shape." The unicorn called Twilight seemed a bit taken aback.

"You just woke up here? All of a sudden? I'm… I'm not sure what to say. I guess if you don't have any idea where you are, this is Equestria." She tried to continue, but was at a loss for words. No one had ever just appeared in Equestria from another world, at least to her knowledge.

"Sanae, who's this?" Reimu asked as she trotted up to them. "She looks kind of flustered."

Sanae answered, "This is Twilight Sparkle, and she's one of the locals, she says this world is called 'Equestria'." Twilight was starting to recover from the initial shock and started to become a little giddy.

"You said you're from another world? Do you mean like another planet, or another dimension?" She was trying to contain her excitement as she spoke; she did a good job masking it.

"I believe it's another dimension; we just sort of woke up here and our bodies had changed shape. On top of that, I saw the buildings from afar; they resemble the buildings in a different part of the world I'm originally from. So I think it's a safe bet that it's just an alternate dimension of some sort." She pondered that as she spoke, another planet hadn't occurred to her, but she was pretty sure after thinking it over that it wasn't a different planet.

"Come with me!" Twilight said excitedly. "I have _sooo_ many questions." She began trotting away with glee.

"Weren't you going somewhere with those bags?" Reimu asked.

Twilight stopped and replied over her shoulder, "Oh right, it's nothing urgent, it can wait until later."

"Thank you very much Ms. Sparkle," said Sanae as they followed her back to Ponyville.


	2. Infestation and Rainbows

Chapter 2

Infestation and Rainbows

As the group neared Ponyville, Marisa noticed something. "What's with that symbol ya got on your flank?" Twilight looked back at her as if she had just asked a stupid question. She then suddenly realized that Sanae had mentioned that they had been transformed when they entered this world.

"It's called a Cutie Mark; everypony gets one when they find out what makes them special. You would see that you each probably have your own if looked under your dresses." The three guests from another world looked at each other, perplexed. None of them were comfortable with checking under their dresses for the time being.

They arrived at the outskirts of the town when they noticed something was off. "Is it always like this?" asked Marisa. There were swarms of bugs all over the town wreaking havoc. Ponies were running about left and right trying to get bugs off of them and find shelter. "I guess that was a dumb question."

"What in Equestria is going on?" Twilight said, astounded and appalled. The last time they had an infestation this bad was when the parasprites got into Ponyville and started multiplying like mad.

"Look up there!" Reimu shouted, gesturing towards a still pony hanging in midair. The group approached, making their way through the many bugs and screaming ponies. As they approached they could make out a deep blue coat, teal mane and tail, deep blue eyes, a Cutie Mark that was a mass of bugs, antenna, and firefly wings. "Why are you terrorizing these people, Wriggle?" asked Reimu rather casually.

"Because terrorizing people is fun," the fairly small-statured filly replied with a smirk. "I woke up not far from here. When I saw all these ponies, I couldn't help but have some fun."

"Your idea of fun is twisted," said Twilight with very much hostility in her voice.

"Firefly catching anyone?" Marisa asked, obviously not having picked up on the change in pronouns, or at least not caring about it.

"Don't make me come up there, Wriggle; we're guests in this world and I don't want any of you youkai messing around." Her words went unnoted by Wriggle who persisted in her command of the many legions of bugs throughout the town. Reimu then dug into one of the compartments in her dress and took out three red and white slips of paper. Twilight looked at her, confused. She proceeded to throw the three slips of paper, which, upon leaving her mouth, flattened perfectly and began moving at high speed toward Wriggle Nightbug.

Wriggle wasn't paying any attention and got slammed by the three amulets. She spun out until she could regain stability. She looked at Reimu with the anger of a child who had been told to stop playing when she just started having fun.

It was around that time that a faint voice could be heard from above the clouds, "INCOMING!" A multicolor blur burst through the clouds at high speed and rammed straight into Wriggle, knocking her out of the sky. The light blue coated, rainbow maned assailant was now visible on the ground on top of Wriggle, and looking rather unhappy with her to say the least. She looked as if she was going to strike Wriggle with one of her hooves, but she hesitated upon seeing Wriggle's childlike face.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said, trying to snap her out of her rage.

"Ah, go ahead, it ain't like she's not used to getting beaten," Marisa chimed in.

"You aren't helping," Sanae said.

"I'm trying to help," Marisa retorted. The pegasus removed herself from Wriggle, much calmer now than mere moment ago. The swarms of insects were receding from the town.

"Is everypony okay?" Twilight asked all the ponies in the general area. It seemed as though no one was hurt, just a bit shaken up. Twilight let out a long sigh of relief. The pegasus she had called Rainbow Dash was looking somewhat ashamed that she had considered hitting such a little filly. "Rainbow, are you okay?"

She quickly snapped out of her moment of quiet shame. "Did you _see_ the way I swooped in and saved the day? It was like-" she then began to recount the events that had just happened not a minute before with proud emphasis on how she "saved the day". She stopped and noticed the other three unfamiliar faces. "I haven't seen any of you around here before. Hi, my name's Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" she boasted to the newcomers.

"My name's Aya, the fastest flyer in all of Gensokyo!" claimed Marisa.

"Shut it, Marisa. I'm Reimu Hakurei and these two are Marisa Kirisame and Sanae Kochiya." Reimu gestured to each of them as she said their names. Dash looked confused until Sanae mentioned to her that Marisa was a compulsive liar who would tell anyone anything for virtually no reason.

"These three arrived in Equestria from another world. I was going to let them stay at the library and ask them about their world," Twilight explained to Dash. She then looked over at Wriggle who had just stood up after being downed a few minutes before. "I assume she's from your world also?" Twilight inquired. Reimu nodded.

"I want you and the other youkai to behave while we're here, you got that?" Reimu said to Wriggle in a powerful tone, her scarlet eyes showing no signs of concession. "If one of these ponies is missing by the end of this… 'trip,' I'll be spending some extra time youkai exterminating." Reimu was an overall lazy person, but she did have a good sense of right and wrong. She especially hated when selfish youkai went around doing harm to others.

Wriggle opened her wings and flew off, quite unhappy. No one was quite sure where she flew off to exactly, but it was away from Ponyville, and that was enough for now. Twilight watched the small, insect-winged pony as she flew. "Let's talk in the library. Rainbow Dash, would you like to join us?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know just what in the hay that thing was!" replied Rainbow with a mix of confusion and anger under her usual tone. The five of them headed to the library.

Upon entering the library, a small purple dragon with green spines greeted them only looking away from his sorting long enough to see Twilight enter first, "Hey Twilight, what's up?"

"We have guests, Spike. Come down and say hello," Twilight urged the little dragon. The others filed in behind her.

The three newcomers all spoke simultaneously:

"Who's this little guy?" Sanae said in an affectionate voice.

"Who's this little guy?" Reimu said, confused yet sounding uninterested in her own question.

"So many books," Marisa said in gluttonous awe.

The mixed reactions left Spike at a loss; he simply asked Twilight, "Uh, who are they?"

"They say that they just woke up not far from here, and they say that they're from a different world." Twilight seemed pleased with what was happening. She had obviously forgotten what had happened just minutes before. Spike didn't seem particularly impressed at the moment.

"Uh-huh, well I have a lot more work to do around here, so if you could take it in another room…." Twilight seemed unsure why he was acting that way.

"Whatta you think _you're_ doing!" Rainbow Dash called out to Marisa who was using her telekinesis to start stuffing books in her dress and under her hat.

"Just browsing…." She looked back to see disapproving glares from everyone, including Reimu and Sanae.

"You realize you have no place to store the stuff you steal in this world, don't you?" Reimu pointed out. Marisa sighed and started replacing the books. She looked around and propped her broom, which she had been carrying on her back, next to the door.

"So just what _was_ that thing out there anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked the visitors. "Because it _looked_ like a little filly with bug wings controlling a huge swarm of bugs!"

Suddenly Spike was interested, "What now?"

"You didn't see the insects everywhere?" demanded Rainbow Dash.

"I was here in the library cleaning all day; I haven't had time to go out yet."

Sanae entered the conversation. "That was Wriggle Nightbug, a youkai from Gensokyo. She's a firefly that has lived for far longer than is natural and learned to control other bugs. At least, that's what I've heard." She paused as she gathered her thoughts, trying to think of what information would be most helpful to those from a world that wasn't like theirs. "Basically, youkai are supernatural creatures that are born in many different ways. One common way that a youkai is born is if an animal lives long enough and/or consumes enough—er… stuff. Some are born out of some emotion that a population is feeling, others born from desires; some can be manufactured like poltergeist. Some are born _the old fashioned way_, and some simply come into existence." Sanae reflected on her words for a moment.

Twilight spoke up, "So these, uh… youkai-things are 'supernatural'?"

"Basically, yes. I know it probably doesn't make a lot of sense to you, considering that you aren't around them every day like we are. Regardless of how this world functions, it appears that those of us from Gensokyo keep all the abilities we had there, even if they defy the physical and natural laws of this world." Sanae's exposition was easy enough to understand, but the three natives of this world were still a bit awestruck.

"Whatever, we need to go out and round up everyone from Gensokyo and make sure no troublesome youkai are being, well, troublesome," Reimu declared and began to make her way to the door.

"Not so fast!" Dash said as she blocked the door, "_You_ three still haven't told us what _you_ are." All three of them were quite surprised by this outburst. Marisa almost didn't have to think to come up with a lie for that, but something about the tension actually caused even her to think twice.

"I assure you, Ms. Rainbow Dash, that the three of us are humans—or rather, we were humans, now we're ponies, I guess. We are _not_ youkai, to put it simply." Sanae was starting to confuse herself a little as she spoke.

Twilight then inquired, "How many of the people, other than yourselves, that were brought here aren't youkai?"

Reimu replied, "One. One other person out of the entirety of the massive crowd at my shrine was human."

"One and a half if you count Youmu," Marisa amended.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Spike had no better response than to stare blankly at them. "And how many people were at your shrine when this happened?" Twilight finally asked. Reimu tried to produce a number, but she simply couldn't; the crowd was simply too large to count.

"Not counting us: fifty-eight were in attendance." Everypony began to stare at Marisa. "What? You haven't learned by now I'm good with numbers?"

"FIFTY-EIGHT! ARE YOU SURE!" Twilight looked like she was about to have a brain aneurism.

"Calm down," Reimu began, "Most of them wouldn't dare harm a human; some would even flee at the sight of one. Some of them are dangerous though, they might see this as an opportunity to feast."

"F-feast on what?" asked Spike, who was almost sure he knew the answer.

"In this world, ponies." The three Ponyville residents were shocked, though not particularly surprised, by Reimu's reply. "That's why I _insist_ we go out youkai exterminating for a bit."

"Gensokyo's definition of the term 'youkai exterminating' is basically going around and beating youkai in fights. They don't die and aren't even really hurt, but they get the idea; if the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine is out 'exterminating,' best not to irritate her." Sanae was attempting to reassure them that no one was actually exterminating anything more than their desire to misbehave. It seemed to work for the most part.

"You've been awfully quiet since we got here, Marisa. Something the matter?" Reimu asked Marisa.

Marisa replied, "This atmosphere… it's too different; the weather doesn't even feel natural…. It's very strange, this place." She seemed genuinely shaken by the feeling, which was very unusual for Marisa. Something about getting that off her chest relieved her, and she seemed far more energetic suddenly. "Alright! Let's go and save the world! I ain't sitting around here while Reimu has all the fun!"

Marisa's outburst prompted Rainbow Dash to get a bit excited herself. "Well _I'm_ not gonna sit back and watch _you_ go around and save _our_ world! I'm coming too!"

"Not so fast. Rainbow Dash, you saw what that—what was her name? Wriggle? You saw what Wriggle was capable of. Even if nopony was hurt, they could have been. I think we should leave this up to them." Twilight saw that Wriggle was careful to leave everypony unharmed back there. She was only trying to scare them, and that made Twilight uneasy; that someone wielding that much power could use it for something so childish.

"What the hay are you talking about? Don't you remember that _I_ was the one who stopped her?"

"Even so, I think it's too dangerous; we should stay out of it."

"I remember you saying something like that before, _and_ I remember not listening _then_ either."

Marisa interrupted the conversation, "I like your attitude, Dash. Come on! The more the merrier."

The group continued to argue about what their next move should be. But as all of this exposition and arguing were happening, some weird stuff was happening at other locations throughout Equestria.


	3. Announcement

So I've noticed that an awful lot of you have enjoyed my story thus far. The thing is, the recent favorites and follows and whatnot have actually made me a little sad. The reason being is as follows.

I actually no longer intend to continue this story. I know it died very quickly; I did actually write more than I posted, but I wasn't happy with how the chapters after 2 turned out, and overall I'm not that impressed with how the whole thing came out. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea, but I don't think I did it justice with this iteration. If you're good at noticing subtle details, you might have noticed that in that last sentence I said "this iteration," and if you know what iteration means, you probably already guessed that yes, I do intend to make another. You see, that was my first bit of writing, of any kind, that wasn't for some kind of school work or something, which is part of the reason I'm so surprised how much you all seem to like it. It was a bit slap-dash; I didn't have much of a plan for it and it went somewhere I didn't like. As well, I've written more stuff for fun and have improved in style, as well I've learned some of the nuances of fictional storytelling. Basically, I think I could do much better. From here on, the next update to this story will be to inform you when I have begun posting my next attempt at telling this story. Unfortunately this likely won't be for a good while for two reasons; one, high school and all my homework and all that stuff. Two, I am very easily distracted by video games and the internet. I will attempt to synthesize an outline for the general story when I think about it so that I have some guidelines when writing the next version. Some of you have waited this long for something new, so I hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer for something even better.

Anyway, I'm terribly flattered by how many of you apparently like my story and am glad you've stuck around. I probably won't be able to turn out very much regular content these coming years, but I do enjoy writing for fun now and then, so if I can get more time and more drive, I will most certainly be posting another, better version of this, and more after that (or even alongside that, because I have trouble focusing on one thing x3).

So thank you all, I hope you can hang tight, and I will see you all when I get back around to this.


End file.
